User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Jet-Black Wings of Darkness
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Locked in prison with no escape, keeping track of long lost days. Where will my weary soul reside, when there is nothing left inside. Black Dragons, they are back with vengance. They take no prisoners and are not giving any mercy. Why would they? They are the harbingers of apocalypse and despair themselves. Onto the decklist. This is not your ordinary children's card game anymore, because you just stepped into the nests of the Black Dragon horde. From here on out, you are going to fight to live, not just to win. And this is your reaper: Black Death Dragon, Abygale. With his fearsome ability to turn any card in your hand into the hand of death itself, and then mill your opponent for cards equal to the size of the monster destroyed. He is truely a fearsome card to be feared. But here is the thing... He is simply too costly for Black Dragons, and his low defense and lack of any self protecting makes him weak to so much counter removal that you often end up paying 1 gauge for nothing. Which is why we only run 2 of him. Same kinda goes for Vanishing Death Hole, which I highly advice switching out for Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" instead. It is far more reliable and does not stack all of its devestating power in one attack. Plus he is a Size 2, so you can run it alongside your other cards. Sounds of Gaito/Abygale fanboys/girls screaming, whining and crying ....We are buddying Black Armor, Abygale however. This version of Abygale is actually quite good. While being a Size 1, it costs nothing to play, it has 2 crits, and it mills upon attack. Not to mention that if attacking alone and your opponent has at least 10 cards in their drop zone, his attack can not be nullified. This is arguably the best base form Abygale out of the two. However, we run OG Abygale because of something sinister lurking in the deck... Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz... Now this here is what I call a win condition card. Some games just straight up end the turn he is brought out due to his destructive nature. Heck, he even has the "Destruction" attribute! Something you need to be careful with when you play this guy however, is that his own hollow-self is weak to counter removal. Certain crossbow cards can make short process of him, and giving him heart attacks is another option. However, if you manage to get him out on the field savely... Please sing a requiem for the soul of your opponent. Negulbalz will deal damage to your opponent each time one of their monsters are destroyed, equal to the size of said monster. No matter how they were destroyed. So yeah, cards like Abygale has a lot of synergy with this bad boy. There is also a spell which could work well with him, but we dont run it in this variation. You will understand which card to switch out if you decide to run it however. Continuing on with monsters, we have Death Wizard Dragon that is our gauge gainer, much more reliable than Zacrown. Yes, he is a Size 2 and crash with some combo plays, but he is arguably one of the best DDW monsters that exist. Next up is Nightmare. This nifty little guy fetches back your Destruction attribute cards when he is called. Cards like Negulvalz and a handful of our spells. He is a really good card. Has always been, will always be, until we get a salvager much stronger than him, which I kinda doubt. Befreien is one of the best Black Dragon monsters to date, with the abiltiy to rot the opposing monster it attacks from the inside out with the effect alone, not even needing to enter battle. Then, if you somehow buffed him up, his actual attack can destroy the opposing monster again if it stayed on the field. Not possible in this deck with Befreien alone, but if you find a deck that can do it, you can. Items are always an essential, and I cant express how much Blacknuckle and Bloody Fate actually help Darkness Dragon World decks in general, so...yeah, running 3 copies of both. Gauge and card draw is good, which is why you run them. Of course other options exist, but hey, if it works, it works. And then we get to the bread and butter of many decks, the spells. Black Dragon Shield, Midnight Shadow, ran at 4 copies. Some might want to run copies of Scapegoat over Midnight Shadow, and that is entirely up to the player's preferance. Black Bargain has the Kosher effect strapped on it, and the condition is to destroy something with an effect...and it is a Counter! This means that you can destroy something during your opponent's turn to draw a card and get a gauge. This deck has more than enough counter destruction to get it to work, but you can cut down a few copies if you find that it clogs your hand. Dark Fog is there to ensure you get to keep Negulbalz on the field for the turn...well, unless your opponent is Magic World. Bouncing is the best counter play, confirmed~ Gale Destruction is the main reason we buddy Black Armor, Abygale. It is a Death Grip with the added ability to mill 2 cards from the opposing deck. Really destructive stuff. Abyss Symphony is there for some safe card draw. It is there for the times when you do not get to equip Bloody Fate, and even with that sword, it is still a good option to have for card draw. Lastly we have Black Drain, one of my favorite cards of the new Black Dragon support. Milling the opponent for 3 to get a gauge is kinda good, AND you can combine it with Nightmare to basicly Mill your opponent for 6 cards in one turn, setting you up for the Vanish Death Hole finale, or just enabling Black Armor, Abygale. It is a really good card. Now this. This is a Black Dragon deck I could actually find a lot of justification in building, having fun writing up an article for, and looking around for desirable plays with it. While the milling aspect that Triple D has given the Black Dragons is a valuable asset, it is not the most desirable way to play. No, this deck focuses on destruction. Annihilation. Total and utter despair for your opponent. May the edge be with you, young Black Dragon player. Category:Blog posts